The ubiquity of cellular phones and similar mobile electronics has led to demands for ever more advanced features in these devices. One feature that is of particular value in such devices is the ability to connect to the Internet and other networks. In near future, many aspects of the global networks such as the World Wide Web will be shifting to cater to mobile device users. Typically, mobile adaptations for Web content focused on dealing with the limited bandwidth, power, and display capabilities inherent in mobile devices. However, the fact that mobile devices can be used to provide data from wherever the user is located will provide additional opportunities to adapt Web content and increase the value of such content to the end user.
Mobile phones are increasingly becoming multipurpose devices. For example, it is becoming much more common for mobile phones to include an integrated camera. People are getting used to the fact they are carrying a camera with them, and can always snap a photo whenever they desire. Additionally, some cell phones are carrying advanced sensors for various uses. Sensor technology has evolved rapidly, and various sensors can be economically included into mobile phones. One example of this is location sensors such as Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) receivers and digital compasses that allow a user to determine their exact location. These location sensors can be used for traditional applications, such as mapping and guidance. It is also possible that successful integration of location sensing features with networking applications can be used to provide more focused and relevant content to the mobile device user. Therefore, networking applications that can use mobile device location data will be particularly useful.